memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dominion War
PNAs Just a few things: "a three-year (2373-2375)" Should that be 2-year, 72 or 76? : 2373, 2374, 2375 - three years. Although the actual chronological timespan is two years (end 2373-end 2375). Oh, and Redge, could you sign your posts, so we know who is commenting? You can do this by adding ~~~ or ~~~~ to the end of your post. -- DarkHorizon 08:45, 20 Jan 2004 (PST) Sorry, slipt my mind. Strange though, I keep reading those numbers as two years. Isn't it simpler to make it two years? -- Redge 08:58, 20 Jan 2004 (PST) :Go ahead, that's what it's there for... :D. The war itself lasted two years, though it spanned three actual years. You could clarify it by saying (late 2373-late 2375) instead. -- DarkHorizon 09:03, 20 Jan 2004 (PST) :: Those headings look fine to me. I just wanted to get a comprehensive article out there. PhilTLL 14:01, 21 Jan 2004 (PST) FA nomination I'd like to suggest the Dominion War article. It has been worked on extensively, and now is a very well informed article. -- Redge 01:47, 25 Apr 2004 (CEST) :Seconded. -- Dan Carlson 18:40, 10 May 2004 (CEST) :: Archiving: Originally tagged as "Featured" by User:MinutiaeMan at 11:02, May 16, 2004. --Alan del Beccio 21:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Dominion War aftermath I have now much more information about the positive and negative effects of the Dominion War: Positive effects * Quote from Glinn Betras: "With the devastation of the Dominion War, our future depends on resources and new colonial worlds". It is likely there will be diplomatic negotiations between Bajor and the Cardassian Union, which is in danger of collapse. This contradicts there will be new relations between the Federation and the Cardassians. From Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Season 4 episode Grave Matters. * It is likely that the Dominion will be allies of the Federation, like the Klingons before it. This is shown in Hidden Frontier Season 6 premiere episode Countermeasures where the USS Defiant and the Jem'Hadar vessels joined the Federation fleet, attacking the Tholian and Breen (which is formerly members of the Dominion since 2375) ships alike. * It is likely there will be the most significant gathering of all powers of the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Quadrants, as explained in the Hidden Frontier Season 6 episode Beachhead. Negative effects * In the wake of the Dominion War, and attacks from the Tholians and the Borg, unrest spreads throughout the Federation colonies. There are two possibilities: the forces of the Devine Celestial Imperium take advantage of this unrest and being to consolidate their position and might, and there is an independence movement that took shape, like the popular uprising among the Cardassians when the Dominion gave away the Cardassian territories to the Breen, and pushed for colonies and member worlds to aim to break away from the Federation and establish independent rule of themselves. * There is an all-out extragalactic invasion by the extragalactic species that tried to destroy all inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy: extragalactic parasites, the Kelvans, Species 8472 (but averted), and the Yuuzhan Vong. The Yuuzhan Vong are refugees from a distant galaxy. * There is a possibility that the Federation and its agencies (expect Section 31) falling into private hands, from businessmen and share-holders, to ensure a more, wider distribution of power that had ever been possible before. :Hidden Frontier is completely non-canon, in fact, I don't even think they have any authorization from Paramount, and therefore, have no place on Memory Alpha. Also, Please sign your name using four ~ symbols.Jaz 18:22, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Dominion War Casualties (from Reference Desk) Hello, Your site is fantastic!! Very professional look and feel! I'm doing some research for a story and since your site is so detailed I thought You might know the answer to this question. I'm looking for total federation casualties from the Dominion War non-canon. It had to be in the tens of millions thinking and least several thousand starships. I'm going through the episodes myself but thought maybe You or someone here might already know or have a good estimate. Thanks, Derek :An official list does not exist of coarse, but of what we know, is probably on the site. Several thousand starships is a bit high, but I'd think a little less then ten million casualties? Taking into account the occupation of Federation planets like Betazed, and Benzar. And while several fleets of starships were shown, there are probably less then 10,000 starships in service at any given time. Going through the episodes though is a good start. -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ::I think the best source for the casualty list would be any episode of DS9. Capt. Sisko really is affected by these reports, and would be a valuable asset to determining the actual losses. --Unknown User. :::There were way more deaths than tens of millions. According to the article, over 800 million civilians died during the Battle of Cardassia alone! -- 04:32, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::And there were over 50 million dead at the end of World War II! I think a space war might cause just a tiny bit more devastation, don't you think?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:13, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Background Information? The Dominion War is the most ambitious storyline that Star Trek has ever had, and it would be great if there was some kind of background info here (ie how it was conceived, why Insurrection and Voyager hardly mentioned it etc). -- Warp One 15:44, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Something could be added about the novels that take place in the post-Dominion War period. The Insurrection and Voyager info might lean towards nit-picking, maybe. What does everybody else think? -- When it rains... it pours 16:07, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::I added some info on Ira Steven Behr and Ronald D. Moore's involvement as well as Rick Berman's attitude to it. If you can think of anything else that can be added post here or just put it straight into the article. -- Tough Little Ship 15:35, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Where was the Enterprise? Where was Picard and the Enterprise during this conflict? Was anything canon-wise ever stated or even in the books? Enterprise-E was in existence before it began.-- Andorian sushi 15:32, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't recall it being mentioned in canon, but I seem to recall a reference to it in the Dominion War book of "short stories". I think that there's also mention in the "A Time to..." series of books. -- Sulfur 15:33, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, at one point in time during the DW, the Enterprise was greeting the Evora before winding up in the Briar Patch to save the Ba'ku planet from the Son'a. (see Star Trek: Insurrection) --From Andoria with Love 23:55, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Non-aligned Powers Were the Borg involved in the war in any way? Did they know the war was going on, or did Starfleet fear a Borg incursion against the weakened Alpha Quadrant while the quadrant's native military forces were busy fighting the Dominion? 11:15, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :I do not recall any mention of the Borg with relation to the Dominion war. Considering the infrequency of Borg incursions, I doubt they were involved in any way. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) What about the Q or Species 8472? ::They were not involved. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 21:24, 13 June 2007 (UTC)